Walk A Little Straighter
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Ever since Ryou's mother died his father has never been the same. These are thoughts Ryou has remembering his life and his father's role in it.


A/N: Hello everyone! I needed a new fic to post before the new chapter of my LOTR story Healing Guardian. Yes this is another songfic and is between Ryou and his father. No slash and no Bakura, sorry but he just didn't fit in. I do not own YGO. The Lyrics to Walk A Little Straighter belong to Billy Currington. Lyrics are in ~~, flashbacks *****I hope you like! Please R&R! - Alkvingiel  


Walk A Little Straighter

Ryou sighed as he looked through an old photo album and came across an old photo of his father. Unlike his memories this picture was from a happy time. A time he didn't remember for he was only a baby being held in his mother's arms. The memories he had of his father weren't so pleasurable. 

*****

Ryou watched as his father stumbled in through the front door right past him. Ever since his mother had died he couldn't really remember his father being there. Yugi's grandfather had become like his father always coming over to check on him. Big brown eyes watched as the man went over and just fell into his chair and pasted out. 

"Daddy…" He whispered. 

~ I remember looking up   
To look up to him   
And I remember most the time   
He wasn't there   
I'd be waiting at the door   
When he got home at night   
He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair 

And I'd say… ~

The man swayed back and forth and from side to side never straight never standing tall. Ryou brought his hands up and held his head as he shook trying to stop the spinning. Those first years in Japan had not been easy since his father was never around and he was having such a hard time getting adjusted in school. How he wished every night that his father would just look down at him with the eyes he had in those old pictures. 

*****  
~ Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're swaying side to side   
You're footsteps make me dizzy   
And no matter how I try   
I keep tripping and stumbling   
If you'd look down here you'd see   
Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're leading me ~

*****

Ryou watched from his place on stage as the doors opened and everyone turned to see who was coming in late. His heart jumped when he saw his dad take a seat in the back, he could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. The principal started calling names he was the 7th one and in between that short period of time he watched his father get up and leave. His heart fell but it was expected and then his name was called. He gave the Principal a smile through his tears and took a glance at Yugi's grandpa. 

Mr. Motou saw Ryou glance his way and he saw the tears of pain running down his cheeks. He felt bad for the boy but for now could only whisper, "I'm sorry." 

~ He stumbled in the gym   
On graduation day   
And I couldn't help but feel   
So ashamed   
And I wasn't surprised a bit   
When he didn't stay   
He stumbled out before they called my name 

And I thought… ~

Mr. Motou came up to Ryou and hugged him tightly giving his support. Ryou smiled and dried his eyes as Yugi and the others came up to give their support as well. They had seen his father come in and leave and they felt bad for Ryou, it would have been better if his father hadn't shown up at all. 

"Don't worry Ryou…I know how you feel…" Joey told him with his hand on his shoulder. Ryou looked back at Joey and with a sob fell against him. This was the first time in all the years he had known Joey this was the first time he really connected with him. Joey knew what he was going through, his father never being home either and all. 

*****   
~ Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're swaying side to side   
It's not just me who's watching   
you've caught everybody's eye   
And you're tripping and stumbling   
and even though I've turned 18   
Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're still leading me ~

Ryou sat by the chair his father was in. It wouldn't be much longer now maybe a few days. In his whole life his father had never said more than a hundred words to him that he could remember but God help him, he still loved and admired his father. He guessed it was something everyone went through at one point. No matter what someone's parents did there was always a point in their life that they were proud of them. 

He thought of his little girl, Alexi at home and looking at his father now he knew that he would never as long as he could prevent it let his little girl think the things he had thought of his father when he was her age. 

~ The old mans still like he always was   
But I love him anyway   
If I've learned one thing from him   
Its my kids will never have to say ~

Ryou stood holding his little girl as he looked down at his father's grave. Alexi was staring at the grave not saying a word. She knew that this man meant a lot to her daddy but she hadn't known him, all she knew was that he had always made her daddy really sad…sometimes he even cried. Ryou stared at Alexi as she tried to understand why they were here and what this man meant to him. 

"_I make a vow right now. I will never sway or make her dizzy the way he did me. I will never make her trip, I will always walk straight for my little angel,_" He thought. 

~ Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're swaying side to side   
You're footsteps make me dizzy   
And no matter how I try   
I keep tripping and stumbling   
if you'd look down here you'd see   
Walk a little straighter daddy   
You're leading me ~

"I love you daddy," Alexi whispered before she fell asleep. Tears brimmed his eyes and he stroked her hair gently. 

"I promise not to sway my little angel," He answered and turned out the light. 

~ Yeah walk a little straighter daddy   
You're leading me ~


End file.
